


Symbiosis

by Limebrus



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluffy-ish, M/M, Prostitution, Roommates, crossposted, short smut scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: As if his job wasn't big enough of a pain, he also had to live with a good-for-nothing leech of a room-mate.





	Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by "That's my jam" and this was written back in 2016

It was midday yet his sleazy and lazy as fuck room-mate was still sleeping in the bed, curled underneath the blanket. If Youngjae had been in a better mood he might have gently woken him up and told him to get up, but he had just had a long night with horrible customers and his jaw hurt. He had no time to be nice, so instead he stepped onto the bed and kicked the lump as hard as he could, enjoying the pained scream emitting from said lump.

“What the fuck!”  
  
“Rise and shine, douche. It's time for you to go job hunting,” Youngjae kicked his room-mate once more, just for good measure – but he was somewhat gentle this time. Somewhat.

His room-mate threw away the blanket and glared up at him, rubbing his thigh. “Can't you wake me up like a normal person?”  
  
Youngjae scoffed; Daehyun had the decency to act as if he deserved any respect. “Shouldn't you be out working like a normal person?” He shot back. “Seriously, I don't know how much more my ass and jaw can take, I can't keep paying for this place alone.” Not that their place was any big, as it was a cramped one room apartment fit for one person and not very expensive, but Youngjae didn't really earn much and he had to buy food for two people.

“But I'm an artistic soul! I can't work some shitty office job or as a store cleric!” Daehyun burrowed his face into the pillow.

“Your artistic soul is bleeding me dry!” Youngjae grabbed his own pillow and slammed it against Daehyun's head. “And when the fuck did you dye your hair? It looks like a Unicorn puked on it.” He couldn't believe Daehyun had lied to him about not having money, dyeing his hair multiple colours must have cost a lot. Why did he even put up with this asshole.  
  
“At least my hair doesn't look like a bleach dye gone horribly wrong.” Daehyun had moved again, lying on his back and shamelessly exposing his muscled torso while stretching; it could have looked hot, if he hadn't followed up his stretch with scratching his balls.

“It is orange,” Youngjae grumbled, taking off his leopard print shirt and his tight shorts. He was going to get a long good shower and wash away last night.

“Why would you even want it to be orange? It makes you look like a cheap whore – which you technically are, but that is besides the point.” Daehyun yawned loudly. “Go take a shower, you reek of cologne.”

“Remind me why I'm living with you again?"

“Because I am amazing in bed.”

Youngjae scoffed and headed towards the small bathroom, grimacing as he saw the state of it. Of course Daehyun couldn't be bothered with cleaning anything, even if he did nothing but laze around all day. Grabbing his tooth brush he moved to stand in front of the mirror and sneered at his own reflection; his skin looked pasty, he had huge dark eye circles, and his lips were obviously bruised. He really needed to find better clients or a better job, and potentially find a better house mate too.

It had all started two years ago, when Youngjae had been relaxing on the beach after a long night. It had been windy and cloudy, meaning no one was there, but it was just how he liked it. Just one other person had been on the beach, a young man with grey hair. It wasn't a hair colour one often saw, so of course Youngjae had given him a few glances, but he had minded his own business.

It wasn't long before a shadow had fallen over where he was sitting and he hadn't been too surprised to see the grey haired young man stand before him, though he had been quite taken aback at how handsome he was and just how gorgeous of a smile he possessed. The young man had introduced himself before asking sweetly if he could draw Youngjae. Youngjae had complied,  lightly chatting as Daehyun stared down at his notebook. Before they knew it they had started talking casually and joking around, and upon learning that Daehyun had just been thrown out of his apartment Youngjae had offered to let him stay with him for a few days.

In hindsight it could have been dangerous, to just invite a complete stranger home, but mostly it had proven to be a big mistake because the charming young man had turned out to be a messy, lazy pig and had yet to move out. Somehow they became room-mates, with Youngjae paying for everything.

Youngjae spit out the toothpaste and figured he had brushed well enough; at least he couldn't taste the rubber anymore. Youngjae may be cheap, but he always insisted on condoms. With a sigh he pulled off his boxers and stepped into the run down shower and turned the tap. Not caring about the first minute of cold water he stepped under the stream, feeling relieved to finally get to wash himself. Showering after every night had become a must, something he had to do so he would be able to hold on to his sanity.

Ten minutes of standing under the stream had gone by when the bathroom door opened and calloused hands gently grabbed his hips, lips trailing his neck.

“You came home late today, I was worried,” Daehyun mumbled, vibrations tickling Youngjae's skin.

“I spent a few hours by the beach.” Youngjae allowed himself to melt into Daehyun's chest, enjoying the soft, thick lips.

“That explains it.”

The hands on his hips made him turn around and Daehyun's soft, pillowy lips covered his own in a gentle kiss while the calloused hands slid down on his round buttocks.

“How many?” Daehyun inquired. Youngjae let out a small involuntary squeak as the hands on his butt squeezed the flesh.

“Three, all blow job. So I didn't earn much money.”

Daehyun hummed and moved to kiss him again. “Explains the bruised lips. And your prissy attitude. You really should raise your prices.”

“I can't, that isn't how this works.” Youngjae groaned lowly when they moved so close their crotches brushed, igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach.

“I'll go hunting for a job tomorrow,” Daehyun promised.

“You say that every day.”

“I mean it this time.”  
  
“You say that too.”

Pretending Daehyun was too lazy to find a job was something both did, as it somehow was better than the truth being that Daehyun was unable to find a job. Youngjae knew how hard it was, it was what had driven him into his current job. Only difference was Daehyun being to prideful to take a street job like he did and it didn't bother Youngjae. Sure, it would be easier if Daehyun worked the streets and got money too, but it was nice to have someone around him who wasn't tainted from the business. Like a small beacon of hope, almost.

“Let me make it up to you.”

Youngjae cocked his head to the side, curious to see what it meant. An idea appeared in his mind when Daehyun got down on his knees.  
  
“I'll make you feel good.”

A warm mouth engulfed his rapidly hardening cock, making Youngjae throw his head back and let out a small moan. The hands on his ass were squeezing firmly and holding him still as a tongue traced the underside of his length. His own hands were flat against the back of the shower, helping him stay up while Daehyun sucked him to full hardness and teased his slit with his tongue, pulling several loud pleasured sounds from him. Being exhausted it didn't take long before he came, especially not when Daehyun hollowed his cheeks and stroked his balls teasingly. His hips stuttered, pushing his softening cock further into the warm mouth as he was sucked dry. When the last drop left him he felt his legs shake threateningly, but Daehyun kept him up with strong hands.

“You taste sweet. Have you been drinking pineapple juice and not shared with me?” Daehyun accused as he got up on his feet, licking his lips and making sure Youngjae could still stand by keeping his firm grip.

“... Maybe.” He had a loyal customer who had recently said he would give him extra if he drank pineapple juice to make his come taste sweeter, he guessed he had forgotten to share this detail with Daehyun.  
  
“I like it,” Daehyun simply said and grinned. “Come on, let's wash up and get you to bed.”

Youngjae leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes, too exhausted to even think. He knew Daehyun would wash his hair and body for him, which he did every morning when Youngjae came home.  
  
“We need to buy more shampoo, we're almost out.” Hands began lathering Youngjae's hair, making him keen slightly. “You know the neighbours are gonna complain again right? You weren't exactly quiet earlier.”

“I don't care, I don't like them.” Sometimes he was louder on purpose, just to annoy the old married couple next door. “And I'm going grocery shopping after sleeping, remind me to put shampoo on the list.”

“I can do that, you know. Shopping groceries.”

Youngjae opened his eyes, glaring at the man before him. Daehyun sent him an innocent smile, which looked just as fake as his rainbow hair “Not a chance in hell, last time you ended up buying so much unnecessary food.”

“Food can never be unnecessary!”

“It can be when we're on a tight budget. Just shut up and finish washing me so we can sleep.” Youngjae closed his eyes again.

“I'm not your servant, Youngjae.” Yet Daehyun diligently washed Youngjae's hair and started lathering his body.

“Yes you are, until you get a job at least."

A chuckle sounded from Daehyun, a pleasing sound which reverberated between the walls in the small bathroom. “Until then I guess I am.”  
  
His life was far from ideal and it definitely could be better, but with Daehyun by his side it felt manageable.

 

 


End file.
